Tangled Corridor
The Clocks in the real world have all stopped, As Keats you have to solve the problem by entering the Endless Corridor and completing the puzzles through three doors. This quest is unlocked in the Bottom of the Sea Pack. It is available to Keats during the day by speaking with Pub Landlord. Guide In short you have to complete three mini-games of a sort, all in the Endless Corridor. Here's the quick run-down how to complete them all: Door on Left: For this task you will have to destroy all crystals, destroying one, destroys any around it, and if it doesn't have one next to it, another will appear. I.e. if a crystal has another crystal to the left, but nothing to the right, then destroying the middle one will destroy the crystal on the left, but a new crystal will appear on the right. Here's the order in which you can destroy them, using the following numbering for the stones: 1 - 2 - 3 4 - 5 - 6 7 - 8 - 9 Task 1: Destroy 9 Memory Crystals 5, 1, 3, 9, 7 Task 2: Destroy 4 Memory Crystals 1, 3, 9, 7 Task 3: Destroy 8 Memory Crystals 4, 6, 5, 2, 1, 3, 5, 4, 2, 6, 8 Door in Front: Much easier than it looks. This time you simply have to destroy the crystals within the time limit, however you need to use different folk for each task. Task 1: Gargantua Since there's no order in destroying them, you just need to got for the ones in the bottom from afar, and then for the top three, get in real close. Task 2: Gargantua, Exedra, Habetrot & Volcano For the fire ones near the entrance, just stand to one side of them and use Volcano to get all three (you may need to get closer to the last one). For the Normal ones, just destroy using Gargantua as normal. Habetrot's is probably the easiest, just time it right. For Exedra's blue crystal, you need to do a bit of a power-up before. There's also another fire one, but that's a single one and is fairly easy. The blue crystal is probably the hardest, and will require you to get up very close. Task 3: Gargantua,Exedra, Habetrot & Volcano For this one some of the crystals will change positions instantly and where your attack lands may not be where it is so you have to be careful. First get the three on the left since they just move around, then the blue ones are more easier since exedra can get the lower one quite easily and without a power-up. You can use Exedra or Volcano for the white one, since its easier than Gargantua. For the remaining yellow ones, just use Habetrot around the yellow ones to get the rest. Just keep hammering Triangle for Habetrot since it's got an area effect so will be able to take them down more easiler as long as it's within it's range of fire. Door to Right: Fairly simple, defeat enemies in the rooms to unlock the next task and finally complete the quest... though remember there's an order to which room you complete. Task 1: Hour Hand This is how the time moves: Thrumpin = 1 Hour (1 Turn) Brollachan = 2 Hours (2 Turns) Answerer = 5 Hours (5 Turns) You simply need to defeat all three of them. Task 2: Minute Hand This is how the time moves: Thrumpin = 5 Minutes (1 Turn) Brollachan = 10 Minutes (2 Turn) Galley-Beggar = 25 Minutes (5 turns) So you need 45 minutes which is all three of them, followed by Thrumpin. Task 3: Hour and Minute Hand This is how the time moves in the Blue Room: Padfoot = 3 Hours (3 Turns) Answerer = 4 Hours (4 turns) Galley-Beggar = 5 Hours (5 turns) So essentially you need 2, 14, 26, 38 etc... turns which is basically 2x Galley Beggar + 1 x Answerer This is how the time moves in the Green Room: Thrumpin = 5 Minutes (1 turns) Padfoot = 15 Minutes (3 Turns) Galley-Beggar = 25 Minutes (5 turns) So essentially you need 11, 23, 35 etc... turns which is basically 1 x Galley Beggar + 2 x Padfoot or if you kill of Thrumpin by mistake then 1 x Galley Beggar, 1 x Padfoot, 3 x Thrumpin Reward Yellow Dust X15 Category:Quests